<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loving you from head to toes by dojaefairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294700">loving you from head to toes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy'>dojaefairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, toe sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung and Jaehyun love exploring their kinks and fetishes together, and recently Jaehyun's been particularly keen on his foot fetish. Doyoung is more than pleased to indulge him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>loving you from head to toes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have zero excuse for this, oopsie! Just wanted to write some kinky dojae after talking about it with a friend hehe, I hope you'll like this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung absolutely loved vanilla sex.</p><p>He thought that there was nothing wrong with it, contrary to some of his friends who kept complaining about it. Well, he did have a few friends who kept jumping from girlfriends to girlfriends and complained even more, saying the sex was as boring as it could possibly be. Doyoung didn’t have that girlfriend issue, seeing as he had been involved with his boyfriend and bandmate for a good two years now, and he didn’t have any sex issue either.</p><p>Again, Doyoung thought vanilla sex was great, potentially underrated as well. When it came to sex with Jaehyun, he loved it when they took their time, reassuring and comforting each other with countless words of love and slow caresses. The only downside to sex with Jaehyun, Doyoung would argue, was that now that he had experienced it, he was pretty sure he would never want to have sex with anyone else ever again – but that was a him issue.</p><p> </p><p>But that said, Doyoung also loved kinky sex.</p><p>He was very lucky to be with a boyfriend who not only loved him but also understood him as a friend and as a lover, and whether in sexual or non-sexual content, Doyoung knew things could always work out with Jaehyun. They didn’t have the same tastes, but they had a lot of respect and love for each other and Doyoung was thankful he had found a partner who cared about him and who he could care about so much, so easily.</p><p>Back to the kinky part, Doyoung had discovered he had quite a few unsuspected kinks. From being tied to being blind-folded, getting handcuffed, choked, talked down to, edging, roleplaying and even a whole daddy kink, Doyoung knew that had it not been for Jaehyun, he would’ve never known about all of these.</p><p>Clearly, Jaehyun influenced some of his tastes, because Jaehyun would often be the one suggesting they tried things in the bedroom, resulting in them adding said experience to the list of kinks they’d be willing to try again together or discarding it completely. After some time, Doyoung started researching – and occasionally talked about some things with Taeyong, the only person he’d trust besides Jaehyun to discuss kinky sex with – because he didn’t want Jaehyun to be the only one coming up with new things they could experience.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun tended to lean towards physical kinks: he liked being tied up way more than Doyoung did, he loved getting spanked and choked, and nothing got off more than Doyoung making him come in unconventional ways, using body parts Doyoung had never thought of using to make him cum. Jaehyun had also been the one kissing Doyoung places Doyoung had never considered getting kissed; the first time Jaehyun had eaten him out, Doyoung’s mind had gone blank, as if unable to fully compute that Jaehyun’s tongue was in his ass.</p><p>Jaehyun kissed his mouth, his face, his neck, his chest and sucked his dick, which, so far, Doyoung felt fine with because it made sense to him. But one day he had suggested kissing and licking his armpits, which Doyoung had thought was interesting and unexpected. He had let Jaehyun do so, kind of amazed that it felt good and kind of ticklish, and that Jaehyun was really getting pleasure from that.</p><p> </p><p>However, more than Jaehyun kissing his armpits or eating his ass, Doyoung was still amazed at Jaehyun’s foot fetish. The first time Jaehyun had voiced his desire to spend time kissing his feet, Doyoung hadn’t known what to answer. He was aware that they always talked about their kinks or things they were curious about sex-wise before trying them, but for some reason, the idea of Jaehyun kissing and licking his feet had seemed strange to Doyoung.</p><p>Not being one to back down from experiencing new things, Doyoung had agreed to Jaehyun’s request, and later after a good shower, they had spent time in Doyoung’s room making love. Doyoung had gotten so painfully turned on from feeling Jaehyun’s tongue circling his toes, licking them slowly and nicely like they were some sweet treats, and the very sight of Jaehyun tongue fucking his feet had made him come.</p><p>He had returned the favor, wanting Jaehyun to experience the pleasure he had felt, and Jaehyun had been such a messy, whiny, needy mess he had immediately know he’d do it again and again if it meant seeing his boyfriend lose his mind over that.</p><p> </p><p>This is how they found themselves having sex again in Doyoung’s room, with Doyoung having just agreed to Jaehyun getting on his knees while he sat on the bed, making it easier for Jaehyun to hold his feet while he’d take turns kissing them.</p><p>“Your feet are so pretty,” Jaehyun whispered, his hold on Doyoung’s right foot so, so gentle, as if he was afraid to break it.</p><p>Doyoung answered by a low grunt as Jaehyun started peppering kisses all over his foot, just pressing his lips and not yet his tongue on the sensitive skin. As Jaehyun finally reached his toes, Doyoung felt a violent shiver of arousal run down his spine. Jaehyun opened his mouth, his tongue peeking out so cutely, and gave his big toe a first kittenish lick. He ended up putting it whole in his mouth, his sucking motions still gentle, and Doyoung resisted the urge to jerk himself off right away.</p><p>Jaehyun released his big toe, a thin thread of saliva linking his mouth with it, and moved on, tongue ready to lick and play with the others toes. Doyoung couldn’t resist moaning, small repeated “ah” of pleasure escaping his bitten lips and Jaehyun took his toes in his mouth and fucked them with his tongue. Jaehyun’s mouth was flawless, and his tongue skills were top notch, Doyoung would argue for having had said tongue in his own mouth, in his ass, on his dick and well… on his toes.</p><p>“Keep going baby,” Doyoung said, resisting the urge to close his eyes.</p><p>He was feeling so hard but he didn’t want to give in yet, he couldn’t make himself come so quickly. At his words, Jaehyun nodded and kept kissing his toes, teasing them with his tongue skillfully.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, he finally stopped to breathe, and Doyoung let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Feeling good?” Jaehyun asked, smiling at his boyfriend.</p><p>“So good, you’re so fucking good at this,” Doyoung immediately answered.</p><p>“I want to be the best for you,” Jaehyun declared, dropping a tiny kiss on Doyoung’s right ankle. “You’re so pretty and I want to make you feel loved.”</p><p>“You always do,” Doyoung replied, smiling lovingly.</p><p>Jaehyun reciprocated his smile, and as he took Doyoung’s left foot in his hands, spoke up again.</p><p>“You haven’t touched yourself at all?”</p><p>Doyoung shook his head.</p><p>“Wanted to wait.”</p><p>“You’re such a good boy,” Jaehyun praised him, “such a pretty and a nice, obedient boy who’s doing so well. Do you know you’re doing well and that you deserve to be praised for it?”</p><p>Doyoung nodded eagerly, making Jaehyun chuckle. The sound of Jaehyun's laughter when he was souding so sexy, his voice so deep and sounding like the best sound Doyoung had ever heard, was making him light-headed. </p><p>“Good boys get rewarded,” Jaehyun told him, “touch yourself whenever you want, baby, I want you to cum.”</p><p>“Okay,” Doyoung answered, his breath getting heavier, “okay,” he repeated, feverishly.</p><p>Doyoung wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock, giving it a small pump, and he immediately moaned. He wanted to look so good for Jaehyun, he wanted to please him and be praised for being good. Jaehyun went back to kissing his foot, this time sucking on the smaller toes first. Feeling Jaehyun tongue fucking his toes, seeing it happen while he could also see himself masturbate was giving him the best sensations and he could tell he wouldn’t last. So he set up a rhythm, trying to slow down to tease himself when Jaehyun would kiss his foot, and going harder whenever Jaehyun’s tongue was out between his toes.</p><p>Eventually, Doyoung reached his orgasm, moaning and whining and cumming all over his fist and stomach. Jaehyun took a break at that, probably to watch him cum, Doyoung realized belatedly, and Doyoung let out a broken moan when Jaehyun shifted so as to lick the cum stains on his stomach.</p><p>“Baby,” Doyoung whined.</p><p>“Let me, you taste good,” Jaehyun answered.</p><p>Doyoung swore he could’ve gotten hard again seeing Jaehyun take his hand and shove it in his mouth, tongue circling and playing with each of his fingers so as to suck the cum on them.</p><p>“I’m gonna go crazy,” Doyoung whispered.</p><p>Jaehyun released his hand and smirked before going back to a softer expression and letting his forehead rest against Doyoung’s warm thigh. Doyoung started petting his hair with his clean hand, and he bent down to kiss it as well.</p><p>“How can I make you cum, babe?” Doyoung asked.</p><p>He was kind of excited because he hoped he could make Jaehyun feel real good.</p><p>“Could you use your foot?” Jaehyun asked, lifting up his head so as to make eye contact.</p><p>Doyoung blinked owlishly, but nodded.</p><p>“Like, jerking you off using my foot?” he asked, making sure he had understood properly.</p><p>Jaehyun nodded, his cheeks flushing adorably.</p><p>“Okay,” Doyoung smiled, and Jaehyun smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun shifted again, this time sitting on the cushion that he had previously put under his knees, his legs wide open giving the most delicious view to his boyfriend on his hard, red cock begging for care and attention.</p><p>Doyoung licked his lips and carefully approached Jaehyun’s crotch with his foot. Jaehyun moaned loudly as Doyoung’s sole came in contact with his cock, and he got even louder as Doyoung attempted a first motion. Jaehyun’s saliva had already wet Doyoung’s foot well, and now adding Jaehyun’s pre-cum, it felt wet enough for almost painless friction.</p><p>Doyoung debated adding lube, but seeing as Jaehyun was obviously loving the current course of events, he decided against it. He kept moving his foot up and down, sometimes trapping Jaehyun’s head between his big toe and the others to squeeze it. Jaehyun was getting red in the face, his blush reading his ears, and he was so hard it looked painful. Despite sitting, his legs were trembling, and so were his arms supporting his weight. Doyoung knew he had to make him cum as fast as possible, so he accelerated his jerking off motions.</p><p>He pressed Jaehyun’s cock against his stomach, making the hardened length press against Jaehyun’s abs, and Jaehyun let out a broken cry of pleasure at that. Doyoung felt fascinated by his boyfriend’s reaction to the surprise act, and tried it again.</p><p>“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” Jaehyun begged, “oh my fucking God don’t fucking stop I’m gonna cum so hard please--”</p><p>Wow, Doyoung marveled, Jaehyun seldom begged like that unless he really wanted to come. Biting on his lower lip, Doyoung repeated his previous movement, pressing lightly on Jaehyun’s erection because he didn’t want to hurt him, but enough for it to rub on his own body. Doyoung ended up jerking himself off again at the sight of his boyfriend trembling in pleasure, and he came hard once again after seeing Jaehyun come over his abs, tainting Doyoung’s toes with cum as well.</p><p>Jaehyun let himself fall down on the ground, flat on his back, and Doyoung made the effort to come lie next to him.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Jaehyun said.</p><p>“Fuck, I know,” Doyoung answered.</p><p>They both shared a laugh as their eyes met, and Jaehyun sighed.</p><p>“Well, thank you for always going along my demands. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“It’s all good,” Doyoung grinned, “I love you and I love trying out new things with you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Jaehyun replied, curling up against him, “so much.”</p><p>They cuddled closer, and Doyoung decided a shower could wait for a few more minutes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well um if you liked this let me know hehe ♡</p><p> <a href="https://twitter.com/dojaefairy">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy">CuriousCat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>